The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a JAVA virtual machine, such as Dalvik and the like, compiles frequently used JAVA bytecode into native code to improve runtime performance. In an example, the JAVA virtual machine includes a just-in-time compiler that compiles bytecode one by one and does register allocation at the same time.